


Revision of Inquistion part 1 - Origins

by Steven218



Series: Revision of Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven218/pseuds/Steven218
Summary: My own little interpretation of the Origins of the game and how the Inquisitor got involved in the fighting. I have a backstory for each race except for the human one, I can't think of a good story for them.Reason I did this was because I was annoyed by the way the story went and the game play for it as well (I won't discuss here because it's another huge story altogether and yes I do feel bad about the developers of the game as they had to deal with many problems within their workplace).I just wanted to let out my frustration and create my own spin to it.
Series: Revision of Inquisition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109867





	Revision of Inquistion part 1 - Origins

**Author's Note:**

> The writing is following an outline of sort. I really don't know how to explain any further than that but you'll get the idea once you start reading.
> 
> HUMAN ORIGINS IS INCOMPLETE, so if you have any suggestions of how it goes please comment down below. I will edit the story later.

**INTRO**

Varrick notifies the player on the situation of the Mage/Templar war, starting from the ending of DA2 to a few months before DAI. He explains that even though it is a war between Mages and Templars it is still a war, it will drag anyone caught in the middle. Leads to the origins of the Inquisitors.

**INQUISITOR’S ORIGINS**

  * DALISH ELF Male/Female (Mage/nonmage)



Small summary of the Dalish in their dealing with the war. How most avoided the conflict while others provided safety to the mages, mainly elven, as a brief history lesson of Dalish mages, where the a single Dalish clans can only have two (a Keeper and a First). If the clan has more than two and no other clan can take them in, then the clan would have to give up the mage whether to have them fend for themselves or if they are young sent to the Templars/Chantry.

Enter the Player Character, a well respected individual within the clan and a prominent leader (whether a First or Hunter), who helps the Keeper protect the mages, elven mostly, from a group of templars that are hunting them. 

The Player meets with the Keeper, who asks them to speak with the mages as some of them are worried about something. As the Player leaves the tent they encounter their childhood friend, who is a hunter that has barely finished his first hunt. They wish to aid the Player in their tasks where the Player gladly accepts. They enter your party.

Before they meet the mage leader, the Player can have the option to talk to their clan members first and what their opinions are for sheltering the mages. Some believe it is good to help them, others believe that they will bring nothing but trouble, while others just like the idea that they are hurting the Chantry. You can even see a mother and father be reunited with their child. 

Meeting with Mage leader

The Mage leader is with his group, helping them in setting their tents. When the Player talks to him, he explains how a small group they sent out have yet to arrive back. He explains they were to retrieve equipment they hid in a nearby cave entrance as it hindered their movement. He asks if you can help find the missing mages which the Player agrees to. He joins your party as he knows the land. 

Can still walk around the camp to talk to people, but leaving the campsite will initiate the objective.

Night time and the Player and their group will hear a battle in the distance, you sneak to a hill to find the mages being attacked by Templars and closing in. Mage leader points out that they can ambush the Templars from a hill closer by. Following the decision the Player catches the Templars by surprise. Even though the templars are surrounded, they still demand the player to surrender the mages or face their wrath. The player can have the option of either scaring them away, talking them out of the fight thus leaving, or killing them. No matter the choice the Templars you face are a small force and the actual force is attacking your clan.

Returning to camp the group notice that the templars started a forest fire. The group fight off the Templars and tries to reach the survivors. Once you reach the Keeper, Templar archers fire at the group killing the childhood friend and the Mage leader. The Player finds the Keeper with an arm gone and tells you to run but the routes are blocked by fire. With little magic left, the Keeper throws you into the river where you drift away and see watery images of the Keeper being struck down.

Origin ends here.

  
  


  * QUNARI Male/Female (mage/nonmage)



Small summary on how the Templar/Mage war has been lucrative for the Mercenary business. You are part of a small group of mercenaries called  _ The Tides _ as they move back and forth from client to client as the group doesn't discriminate on who they take in or what job they are offered. 

Enter the Player an up and coming mercenary that has won many victories with few losses. They are getting paid by Templars to aid them in their hunt for mages. 

The leader assigns you to a Templar as they have found a mage hideout hidden within the south eastern caves of Necropilis and they want you to join in the hunt. Templar takes a quick look at you and lets out a small remark of being a Qunari. (If mage, the templar does notice you but decides not to arrest you, as you are not part of the group he is hunting). 

Leaving the camp will initiate the attack, but the player can look around the camp seeing a few templars and mercenaries talking to one another. A few mercenaries you talk to seem happy about the predicament and even ask the Templar if they can be recruited into the order if they perform well. The Templar simply shrugs. [don’t have much for this]

The attack starts with Templar archers killing the mercenaries guarding the Mage hideout. The Player and the Templar run into the entrance alongside other mercenaries and Templars. As the Player goes deeper you discover the mages have been sacrificing people for blood magic rituals. The Templar is disgusted by these actions, stating the evils of blood magic. The player would soon enter a prison, to see people still alive and screaming for help. You release them with the Templar companion commenting how bloodthirsty the Mages have gotten. He then explains that if you give them a little freedom, they go mad with power and kill people. (You can either disagree/agree/ignore them)You eventually meet the Blood mage leader who has been trying to summon a demon to kill the intruders but the ritual doesn’t work, which forces the mage to fight. After killing the blood mage leader, the Templar remarks on your handiwork and even considers recruiting you (if mage he simply hides your identity to his superiors). The Templar looks at the ritual with the symbols and dead bodies. He shakes his head and murmurs “such a waste”. Once taking a quick look around everyone leaves but the symbols at the ritual begin to glow. 

You wake up in your bedsack to the sound of screams. You rush out of bed to see demons attacking the camp. You try to help but no matter how many you kill your companions die one by one. Eventually after dealing with the Rage demons and wraiths, you meet up with the Templar, who is currently fighting a Lust demon. Together you eliminate the creature but not before it lets out a final attack to the player. The Templar jumps in front of the attack and taking the hit. The player can see that the attack burned through his armor and skin, revealing his organs. He moves his hand to your face trying to murmur a word before slumping to the floor, leaving only you alive.

Origin ends

  * DWARF Male/Female



Small summary of Templar/Mage war and how the Carta have been getting massive profits from both sides. Supplying both groups with lyrium at a higher price. 

Enter the player, who is a prominent carta member tasked in negotiating terms to a group of mages and Templars within the Free Marches. The Player is tasked by the boss to meet with a group of mages and make the transaction. As the player leaves they are greeted by another carta member who mocks the player and their achievement, stating it was through family connection and not hard work. You and the dwarf fight, but no matter the outcome the boss intervenes.

As you cool off you are greeted by another carta member who informs you that the one you fought has a reputation of killing his competition whether it is outside or inside the carta. The carta member notifies you that he will be working with you on this deal, he is even willing to show you where the rest of the group is at [but contacting them will start the mission and you won’t be able to talk to anyone in the base]. 

The Player can move around the base and talk to a few carta members who have little to no qualm in playing both sides, knowing full well they need this to make a living. Meeting with the convoy will force you to leave and go to the meeting spot.

You go to the meeting spot alongside three other carta members. You meet with the mage representative. (As you talk, the Player has the option to follow through the original deal or get more by either smooth talking/threatening them). As the transaction is made both groups are interrupted when Templars arrive. The Templar leader, noticing the deal happening before her, calls out the Player on playing both sides and attacks them both. The Mages attack both groups as well when putting the pieces together, which leads to a free for all. Battle ends with the Player victorious. 

The player scavenges the corpses to find a letter detailing the meeting. One of the carta members notices that the writing is from the dwarf that fought the player at base. They leave, taking the lyrium and gold from both groups. They return to find the boss infuriated that he lost two clients, he tries to make an example out of you but you notify him of the note. He reads the note, his face turning red from each passing second. Realizing the betrayal he goes to where the traitor is and slices his throat in front of everyone, notifying them that those who betray him will suffer the same fate. 

He looks to you and says that you need to make up for the loss of profit. The Boss leaves. You look to the body of the dead dwarf and smile.

Origin ends.

  * HUMAN Male/Female (Mage/Nonmage)



Small summary of the Mage/Templar war and how many human cities and villages have 

had to deal with skirmishes/battles between the two groups, with many people either choosing sides or fleeing.

Enter the Player character once part of the Chantry (if Warrior/Rogue) or Circle (Mage) running back to their home estate alongside their sibling (Sibling will be Mage brother if character is Warrior/Rogue; Templar sister if the character is a Mage). Parents are happy to see them both alive and they give them warm hugs. Sibling is happy to be back and hopes everything is ready as the two noticed the fighting getting closer to the estate. The Father believes the estate can hold against Templar and Mages but the mother disagrees. She suggests going to Antiva and staying with her sister and husband in their estate. The Father gets mad at the suggestion, as her sister allowed an assassin to bed her. 

The Player can get to antagonize the fighting further or stop it before it continues. The sibling will stop the fighting and ask if they can go to their room. The mother will call a maid over, who takes the two siblings to their respective room.

**TEMPLE OF SACRED ASHES**

Varrick monologues on how the mages and templars continue to fight, no matter who it is or if it was worth it. 

_ Visuals of individuals fighting one another either attacking with weapons or magic.  _

They continue to fight each other until it comes to a point where they get sick of death and carnage, and start looking for other alternatives. Eventually there prayers have been answered as Divine Justinia calls on the Conclave, hoping to settle the war peacefully once and for all between the two. 

The location of the Conclave would be set at the Temple of Sacred Ashes in hopes that the Maker can hear the voices of the people and bring a solution.

Enter the Player walking through the tunnel beside large groups of individuals. The player exits the tunnel and sees the Temple, glimmering in the sunlight. The field is covered with people of different backgrounds talking to one another, with more coming in.

The Player can walk around the open field, seeing unique individuals, whether Templar, Mage, Chantry Priests, etc. and listening in on their conversations, the Player can surmise that the Conclave has been on recess for awhile as the Divine has been waiting for more people to show up (indicating Leliana and Cassandra). One group even talks about Grey Wardens showing up and hopes that one of them is the HOF (only seen/heard if the HOF is still alive). You can walk to the entrance to the Temple but you will be stopped by a Chantry priest.

She will notify you that you can enter the public chamber and talk to the parties there but only ambassadors of major parties are allowed into the inner chamber where the meeting is held. She makes a remark on your race unless you are human. You can question her on each group and her opinions about them are generic and believes Justinia with the Maker’s presence will find a solution to the fighting. 

Entering the Public Chamber, the Player can see the room split into two groups, one Mage and the other Templar while very few people are in the middle.

Must talk to each group for the story to progress. 

The player will see a Mage and Templar willing to talk with other individuals that are not from their group. Each one has different opinions over the other on the reason for the War and how they feel about it. Others simply state one liners specific to their group but one person remarks how the Wardens were able to join the conference but everyone else has to wait outside.

Speaking with a mage

When talking to the Mage, the Mage will state how the war was started because of the increase of abuse from the Templars and how the Chantry has been turning a blind eye to these actions. If the Character presses further, the Mage will relent and state that it can also be the confinement and restrictions placed on them as well as the Chantry’s oversight when leaving the facility. He further adds that only very few mages are allowed to roam the land without Templar supervision but these people are proChantry propaganda, to which he exclaims is unfair.

When he explains how he felt about the war, instead of talking about the death and destruction, he explains how he and the rest of the mages were unprepared to live outside the Chantry. They all lived safe lives with warm meals and soft beds, that when they got out they couldn’t really expect dealing with cold food and haystack floors. Their leader, Fiona, and a few other mages who had outside experience helped the rest try to adjust to the outdoor life but it never stuck. Many on his side might have agreed to the peace talks in hopes of getting to sleep in a bed again.

If questioned about what he expects from the peace talks, he looks iffy about it and states not much. He doubts the Chantry will finally do something about Templars abusing their authority, but he hopes that mages are allowed more freedom to experience the world more. Stating how interesting it is to see/experience how the real world works and show the people of Thedas that they aren’t monsters.

Speaking with a Templar

When the Player talks to the Templar, he remarks how the mages are just blowing things out of proportion. Most of the abuse happened in Kirkwall and that it was the Seeker’s fault for not dealing with Meridith’s paranoia. He remarks how the Templars from Fereldan didn’t treat the mages harshly even with what happened during the Demon fiasco a few years ago. 

When the Player questions about the war, the Templar responds that it was fine at first. They were able to deal with mages pretty easily but as time went on and their needs were not being met, things turned for the worst.

The Player can ask what needs, to which the Templar states lyrium needs. He explains the use of lyrium allows him and the other Templars to use their abilities to nullify magic but the catch is that it makes them addicted to it and since the Chantry controlled the lyrium trading, it made the Templars chained to Chantry authority. When the order left, they only took a limited amount of lyrium with them but those ran out real quick. With no lyrium line and no money to buy it, ... well the player can use their imagination on what they did. As of now most want the war to end so they can satisfy their addiction.

The Player can ask what he expects of the peace talks. The Templar has little faith that it will come to a conclusion, both sides have too many extreme views and the Templar side already knows that Justinia is playing favorites with the mages. He further adds that Justinia never looked at the suffering Templar’s face, like the aftereffects of lyrium consumption such as addiction and loss of memory and the way the Chantry throws the Templars out the door once memory loss takes in after years of service is too cruel for him to experience again. 

Once the Player finishes talking, a small fight breaks out between a mage and a Templar. Words and insults are thrown at one another, forcing the guards to step in and stop the fighting before it gets physical. The player steps back and looks around. Scanning the room they see in the corner, a unique soldier in silver armor staring at the player, eyes glowing, [Those who played Origins know it is the Guardian]. The soldier enters an empty hallway.

New objective is to follow the soldier. 

The Player follows the soldier, leaving behind everyone who is more concerned of the fighting brewing than anything else. 

The Player will see the soldier walk through a wall. The Player checks the wall to see a magically hidden pathway and with a bit of hesitation they walk through it and enter a cold and web infested path. 

Walking through the cobweb the Player can hear people talking on the other side of the wall, people murmuring about putting more guards at the lobby and to ensure no one gets to the conference. The Player assumes the fighting outside got worse. Eventually the Player will reach a dead end, thinking they fell for a trap. Soon after the Player sees the soldier pass through the wall again. Player takes a deep breath and jumps through the wall. Looking around the Player sees the corpses of Divine Guards, Templars, Mages, and Grey Wardens with Spiritual ghosts, resembling the ones from Origins, standing over them. The player is stunned from the scene laying before them. The Player is worried, believing themselves next to die but the spirits simply look at the Player and point to a door, with green lights emanating from inside. The Ghosts tell the Player that they are the only one to stop what has started as the Player walks to the door. 

Scene from Inquisition is played out. 

[ _ In this one, I want the Inquisitor to remember what happens at the conference room but not after the explosion, since it sounds more intriguing when they get interrogated by Cassandra and Leliana who won’t believe the idea that a talking darkspawn infiltrated the Conclave which is surrounded by thousands of people, and guarded by the best soldiers and mages. They especially get skeptical if the player states some of the Wardens were helping that darkspawn. _

_ Other than that everything plays the same until they reach the Hinterlands. _ ]


End file.
